


Telling the Parents

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sarek find out about Spock and McCoy's relationship? How did Amanda?</p><p>Two fics written for the ask-spones blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**“Does Sarek know about the two of you?”**

Once upon a time, there was an ambassador named Sarek. Sarek visted the Enterprise one day to talk to his son’s chosen mate. So, Sarek walked up to Captain James T. Kirk.

However, Kirk told Sarek “I’m not in a relationship with Spock.”

Sarek was confused. If it wasn’t Kirk, the most logical choice, then who could it be?

He talked to Lt. Uhura at the communications station. “Are you my son’s chosen mate?” he asked.

“Maybe on an alternate time line,” Uhura answered.

Sarek asked Nurse Chapel down in Sickbay. He had heard that she liked his son. “Are you my son’s chosen mate?” he asked.

Nurse Chapel got flustered but finally answered. “No.”

Sarek considered asking Dr. McCoy while he was in Sickbay, but he knew that McCoy was the most illogical person in the universe and therefore impossible to be Spock’s chosen mate. And so, Sarek continued his search elsewhere.

Sarek went to Engineering to talk to Mr. Scott. “Are you my son’s chosen mate?” he asked for the third time that day. As a Vulcan, he did not get annoyed, but if he weren’t, he’d be irritated by the question at that point.

“No,” Scotty answered. “My only love is the Enterprise.”

Sarek went to ask Sulu, but he found Sulu making out with Chekov where they thought no one could see them. He decided to rule out both of them and ask someone else.

Sarek didn’t know who to ask next. He had gone through all the logical choices, and none of them were in a relationship with his son. He decided to try asking Spock directly. He walked into the next hallway where he saw Spock standing in wait. Before Sarek could reach him, Dr. McCoy walked up to Spock and proceeded to give Spock a Vulcan hand kiss which Spock reciprocated.

“…Oh,” Sarek said.

And that was how Sarek learned Spock and McCoy are dating each other.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**“What about Amanda? How did she find out?”**

Once upon a time, there was a human woman named Lady Amanda. Lady Amanda visited the Enterprise one day to accompany her husband Ambassador Sarek, a Vulcan, on a voyage to meet other ambassadors.

During her time on the Enterprise, she began to talk with an emotional man named Doctor McCoy. Lady Amanda and Doctor McCoy began to discuss the childhood of Lady Amanda’s son, Spock. Spock, a half-Vulcan, was one of Doctor McCoy’s friends, and Doctor McCoy wanted to know if Spock ever ran or played like a human child.

Lady Amanda thought back to Spock’s childhood and answered “Well, he did have a pet sehlat he was fond of. Sort of a fat teddy bear.”

“A teddy bear?” Doctor McCoy answered, his face lighting up in joy. Lady Amanda could tell by the doctor’s smile just how much he cared for Spock.

Lady Amanda watched her son and Doctor McCoy throughout the day and noticed right away the loyalty and trust they had for each other.

Then, disaster struck and Ambassador Sarek fell deathly ill.

Doctor McCoy was quick to act and save Sarek. Lady Amanda knew he could be trusted with her husband’s life, for she noticed how much faith Spock put in the doctor’s abilities.

Lady Amanda realized how much Doctor McCoy and Spock meant to each other and how they were sure to be together in due time, even if the two of them did not realize it themselves. And so, Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek left the Enterprise when their duties were done, with Lady Amanda having peace of mind that her son was in good hands at all times.

**The End**


End file.
